


All Mine, All Yours

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickies do have their merits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine, All Yours

“Oh, quick, fuck, how long have we got?”

“Five minutes max. Wedge that mop against the door, stat. Walter’s on the prowl. I’ve gotta call Washington or something equally .... FUCK ... inconsequential. Could you at least wait til I’ve got through the expositionary stuff before you fish your highly distracting cock out of your pants?”

“Can’t. Want it. Clock’s ticking. Dick’s throbbing.”

“Houston, I can confirm. We have throbbing. God, it fits so nicely in my hand.”

“Then. Let.Me.Fuck.The.Hand.”

“Go ahead. Hard as you want.”

“Give me yours.”

“Jeeze. You and your charming foreplay.”

“No, ohhhhh, fucking time for foreplay. You wanna get off, give me it now.”

“God, I love it when you’re masterful.”

“Yeah, about that ... ohhhhh, jes-, fuck, I love your hand.”

“And I love your dick. So fucking, hnnnng, hard and wet and all mine. Say it, Daniel.”

“Yours, all yours ...”

“Damn right. I’ve seen Mitchell looking. In the showers.”

“What? What the fuck are talking about  him for  now? Faster, yeah, whip it, faster.”

“Because he can look but he can’t ... Christ, what you do with those long fingers.”

“You should know. They were up your ass last night.”

“Nggggh. Way to get me too close too .... ohhhhh ... soon.”

“Not  ... too ... soon. Haven’t got ... long.”

“Closer. Get your hand on my neck. Pull me in.”

“God, Jack, I love holding you like this.”

“Love fucking your hand, Daniel.”

“Love you fucking my hand, Jack.”

“Shit, I’m close.”

“Ohhh, fuck, me too. Me too.”

“Hmm. Your hair smells good. I miss that. Miss your smell.”

“Miss you. Miss this.”

“Oh, shit, oh fuck, FUCK .... hnnnggg. Yeah, yeah yeah ...”

“Ahhhhhh. Shit. Oh, oh, oh”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

.....

.....

“Mmmmm. Kissing afterwards is the best. Your pouty mouth goes all soft.”

“Pouty mouth, Jack? ...  Better than potty  mouth.”

“Hah. Pot meet kettle.”

“You know it turns you on.”

“Yeah, actually. It does. You do. Hmmmm. I love licking my fingers. After. Tastes sweet.”

“Does not. Tastes like drain cleaner.”

“And again. Kill the moment.”

“Yeah.  Gonna kill it again. Walter will be sending out the search party.”

“Walter can kiss my ass.”

“No he can’t. I’m the only one who gets to do that.”

“Don’t you forget it, baby.”

“Do I look presentable?”

“Deliciously, fuckably, gorgeous.”

“Guess that will have to do.”

“How do I look?”

“Like a Major General who just got a hand job.”

“Really?”

“No. You look ... shit. You look great. And I love you.”

“Why do you only say that when I can’t hold you for hours after you say it?”

“I don’t.”

“Do.”

“Don’t.  Anyway. My  issues.”

“My  Daniel.”

.....

.....

“Yeah.”

“You go first. I’ll give it thirty seconds.”

“Can we have coffee before you leave for Peterson?”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Daniel ...”

“Yeah?”

“Love you, baby. And ... I’m all yours, too. You know?”

“Yeah.  I know.”

“It won’t always be like this.”

“I know that, too.”

“Still. Quickies do have their merits.”

“Yes they do.”

“Love you.”

“I’ll say it when you can hold me for hours.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Good enough.”

“Catch you later.”

“You always catch me.”

“Bye.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
